Field of Invention
The present invention relates to displays, and particularly to a partitioned backlight display method of a red, green, blue, and white (RGBW) display device.
Description of Prior Art
Key display technology can reproduce the human eye for visual perception of nature. Current mainstream display technology includes liquid crystal display (LCD) display technology and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology. The LCD display technology has clear cost and reliability advantages. And the OLED technology, as a late start display technology, still has higher costs, limited life, and other issues.
But with progress of technology and supply chain improvement, the OLED display technology has gradually narrowed the distance with the LCD display technology, and at the same time, the OLED display technology shows high color gamut advantages and high contrast advantages etc.
Dynamic partitioning backlight allows backlighting of different partitions to independently adjust brightness of partition backlights based on contents of the current display. But the adjustment of the backlight is still limited in a large range of a single partition, the pixels within any partition still share a same brightness of the backlight, it is difficult to match a self-luminous adjustment effect of a single sub-pixel of the OLED.
Four-color display technology (such as RGBW) is made by adding a white W pixels to a traditional red, green, and blue (RGB) hue arrangement, since the white pixel W usually uses a high transmittance OC flat layer instead of a low transmittance colorant layer, the RGB pixel arrangement has high brightness and low power advantages. At present, a brightness of a liquid crystal displaying module with the traditional RGB pixel arrangement is 400-500 nits, and the maximum transmittance of the W sub-pixel is about 100-150% more than that of the RGB pixel, so that the maximum brightness can be about 700-1200 nits. And, the W sub-pixel as a single sub-pixel can adjust the brightness of a single pixel at the pixel level, and has a function similar to “dynamic backlight” to make the LCD have a dynamic backlight adjustment level similar to the OLED.
It is also difficult to use a appropriate algorithm to combine a partitioned backlight and a RGBW display technology.
Therefore, the conventional technology has yet to be improved and developed.